


Midnight Thoughts

by Lokisgame



Series: Sweet Nothings [13]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: This was nighttime, the time of why not.





	Midnight Thoughts

Waking up in the middle of the night, she noticed she left the light on in the bathroom. She was really dead on her feet, too tired to go check on Mulder, if he already came back from his trip to the crime scene, what he saw, and how bad was it. But those were morning thoughts, and it wasn’t morning yet, she tried to let go.  
She rolled away from the light and something on the floor caught her eye. She leaned over the edge and saw Mulder, asleep on the floor, no pillow, no blanket, nothing. Yet, he slept peacefully, almost like a child. Why was he here was also a morning thought, this was night. Pale, cold light from the bathroom threw shadows on his sharp jaw, hand on his chest, other hand hidden beneath the bed. It couldn't possibly be comfortable, and yet he slept. In her room, after he came back late. She knew he had nightmares, trouble sleeping, sometimes he came to her room or called her at home, to talk, to unload or find a new train of thought. Tonight, it was her, who woke up, and him who looked calm.  
Why was a morning thought, but this was nighttime, the time of why not. She hung one arm over the edge of the bed and stroked his cheek gently. He stirred, heavy with deep sleep, leaning into her touch.  
“Come to bed,” she whispered, pulling gently at his hand.  
Was it a dream, a deep seated sense of belonging, she didn’t know, but he climbed under the covers she held up for him. Reaching for her, sinking into the pillows and sheets, his arm drawing her in. She didn’t ask why, she accepted.  
They fell back asleep in seconds, leaving worries for another day.


End file.
